En un mundo sin colores
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: Él simplemente quisiera poder quitarse las alas, así todo seria más fácil y no sufriría el dolor que siente intentando esconderlas. [Wing!fic] [Drarry]


**N/A:** Aquí vengo con un pequeño Drarry. Espero lo apreciéis y comentéis.

**Advertencias: **Este es un Wing!fic/Wing!verse. Un fic donde existen personas con alas y la capacidad de volar con estas. Mi experiencia se limita a un fic llamado Alados y Sin Alas, de ahí me he basado.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, los créditos recaen sobre Rowling.

**bOd**

**En un mundo sin colores**

**bOd**

**Capitulo 1:** Ser un Alado no siempre está bien.

Harry es un Alado. Sus alas son las blancas con negro de un enicurino moteado. Son moteadas azabaches en las coberteras y llenas de plumas con pliegues blancos y negros en las remeras y las álulas.

.

Sus plumas empezaron a crecer cuando tenia cinco años. Recuerda haber despertado una mañana sintiendo una pelusilla blanca, pequeña y, pero, incomoda en su ala derecha. Lo siguiente a esto fue una semana de golpes de parte de Dudley por lo que dudosamente fueron celos. Los siguientes años sus plumas se dedicaron a crecer lentamente hasta dejar sus alas de volatón cubiertas de una capa suave de plumas con machas azabaches.

.

Harry aveces escucha cuando hace algún trabajo de la casa, cuando llega de la escuela, huyendo de Dudley y Cia., o en cualquier otro momento, como la tía Petunia se queja _demasiado _de sus pequeñas y grises alas de kagú cuando no hay nadie particular, pero, cuando hay visitas, las presume y se _mofa _en las caras de los No Alados que llegan.

Harry no comprende porque su parientes _desprecian _a los No Alados y se pregunta si _todas _las personas Aladas los tratan igual. O si también discriminan a todas las personas que tienen alas iguales a las propias, y si no es así, por qué lo maltratan tanto.

.

En su oscura alacena, Harry se da la _dicha _de extender sus alas en crecimiento, para que estas no estén entumecidas por el desuso debido a intentar mantenerlas lo más escondidas posible pues, según Dudley y el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia (y se lo han dejado en claro desde que recuerda), son _horribles _y le haría un enorme favor a todos siendo un No Alado.

_Eso_, comprende Harry, es la posible razón por la que lo _odian _tanto.

.

El tío Vernon y Dudley tienen, ambos, las alas de pordago castaño. Son de un color muy similar al del fango, pero ellos se sienten los _reyes _del _mundo _poseyéndolas.

.

A los ocho años, Harry muda por primera vez de plumas y unas más brillantes y lustrosas comienzan a reemplazar a sus plumas primerizas. Estas son más grandes y las motas y pliegues negros reducen su número, sin embargo, son muy notorios y atractivos. Sus colores le hacen pensar en cualquier choque cultural que su mentecita puede desarrollar. Y le hacen sentir un poco como cuando sus tíos ignoran sus pequeñas fallas (y aveces tienen una calidez bastante extraña y que le causa un poco de miedo). Pero Harry _no _está feliz por ello, porque sabe que cuando su tío las vea, se enfadara y atentara contra ellas. Entonces, en una esquina de su alacena llena de arañas, Harry llora, envuelto en sus alas y un deseo _oscuro _comienza a crecer desde el rincón más lejano de su agobiado corazón.

.

Todas sus plumas nuevas terminan de salir y Harry intenta que su pequeño cuerpecito le ayude a pasar desapercibido.

La escuela ha comenzado ya, y unas niñas de su curso elogian sus alas, diciendo que de no ser porque saben que es un humano, dirían que es un _ángel _moteado; Harry se sonroja, pero no está halagado por los cumplidos de esas chicas, porque su primo logra escuharlas y se fija bien en sus plumas nuevas blancas con detalles negros y ese día Vernon Dudley cumple la corazonada de Harry.

Esa tarde, Harry, al llegar a la casa con un cuatro escrito en latón en Privet Drive, corre a su alacena mientras sabe que su primo le cuenta a el tío Vernon sobre sus nuevas plumas. Harry pone el pestillo en la puertecita de su habitación bajo las escaleras, pero eso no impide que su tío político fuerce furioso la entrada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer _sentir mal _a Dudley, te crees mucho con esas nuevas plumas, eh, pequeño _fenómeno_?" Harry escucha como tío Vernon grita derribando la puerta.

Harry es arrastrado a la sala donde su tío se encarga de darle la peor paliza de su vida. Cuando Harry cree que ya no puede ser peor, que nada podría compararse con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca mezclado con el salino de sus lagrimas, tío Vernon lo agarra con fuerza de las alas y extrae sus plumas nuevas dolorosamente.

Y durante todo ese tortuoso proceso, Harry se reprime de gritar muy alto porque sabe que si lo hace, todo será peor.

Su tío termina tal sufrimiento propinándole un golpe en la cabeza y obliga a Harry a recoger su plumas del suelo porque...

"¡Ensucian la casa!"

Otra vez en su alacena, Harry se hace un ovillo en su desgastada cama y deja que de sus brillantes orbes verde bosque salgan lagrimas y de sus dulces labios escapen sollozos.

El deseo oscuro de Harry crece y _desea no ser un Alado._

.

Han pasado ya varios años desde el incidente de sus plumas blancas con negro llenas de preciado liquido carmesí, y desde entonces Harry no vuelve a sufrir otro ataque a sus plumas, ni desgastadas ni nuevas, con la condición de no _presumirlas_.

Su vida es la de siempre. La misma rutina, los mismos regaños y castigos de sus tíos, el uso que Dudley le da de saco de boxeo...

Hasta que un día, unas cartas de _nadie _comienzan a llegar.

Y en la Cabaña sobre la Roca, en su onceavo cumpleaños, Harry conoce a un enorme hombre sin alas que le enseña un mundo maravilloso.

.

Hagrid en un No Alado, pero el no es infeliz por ello. Harry piensa, entrando donde Madame Malkin, Hagrid seria un Alado maravilloso y, si pudiera, le daría _sus _alas.

.

En la tienda de túnicas Harry conoce a un chico pálido fascinante

.

Cuando menos lo nota, Harry esta compartiendo un montón de dulces con un chico llamado Ronald Weasley, en camino al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

.

Los Weasley, a pesar de ser una familia de Sangre Pura, no son alados. Por esto el Ministerio arrebató la mayoría de sus riquezas para abastecer las necesidades de otras familias Sangre Pura de Alados. Los únicos que tienen alas son Percy, el perfecto alas de urraca azul, y los gemelos Fred y George, dueños de un par de alas beige con rubí de ampelis japonés cada uno.

Ron, desde la primera vez que ve a Harry, se abstiene de preguntar por qué siempre tiene las alas gachas, como si no quisiera que estuvieran ahí.

.

Hermione Granger es una No Alada nacida muggle, esto le da muchos contras, pero recompensa _plumas _y _sangre_ con _inteligencia_, _esfuerzo _y calificaciones _excelentes_. Desde muy pequeña ha sido así y ello le ha asegurado un puesto pequeño pero de valor en una sociedad donde la gente mira _mal _a los de _su tipo_.

Cuando entra esa cabina de tren y conoce a Harry, Hermione se da cuenta de que tener alas _no es la felicidad _con todo y tonos rosa.

.

Harry ve al chico pálido por segunda vez desde que lo hizo en la tienda de túnicas, después de pensar en darle sus alas a su enorme amigo. Harry rechaza su amistad, pero no es capaz de no fijarse más en su enojo que en su_ atractivo_.

.

Draco Malfoy es un Alado. Sus alas son de una especie _indeterminada_. Son de un turquesa brillante y profundo, con varios detalles, como plumas dispersas, verde oscuro y negro noche, como los colores de la casa en la que es elegido.

En casa, todos tienen, menos él y Narcissa, plumas de tonos bastante más que oscuros, pero siempre de un sólo color. Su madre por ello suele comentar muy de vez en cuando, que él obtuvo sus plumas de su parte Black. En casa también tienen una preferencia de sangre y plumas.

Draco siempre ha sido de los que sienten preferencia a los Alados. Siempre ha considerado que tener un par de alas es como un regalo maravilloso que nunca debe ser despreciado.

Al presentarse formalmente con Harry Potter, El-Niño-_Alado_-que-Vivio, Draco se molesta por dos cosas: el rechazo de Potter y la manera en la que parecía querer _ocultar _sus alas. Las alas del pequeño león son _hermosas _y esa es una verdad que Draco está más que dispuesto a aceptar.

Y desde la sala común de Slytherin, Draco decide esperar a que Potter cambie de opinión. Mientras tanto, puede hacerle la vida _imposible _al chico de oro.

.

Harry pasa un año increíble lleno de aventuras y emoción. Todo es alegría, exceptuando algunos momentos que, aun así, pasan rápido y Harry se encarga de enviarlos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sin embargo, sus alas terminan _más gachas _que al principio e intenta, _dolorosamente_, bajarlas más cada vez que Malfoy le insulta o le reclama no honrar el ser un Alado.

**bOd**

**N/A: **Yo por mi continuaría, pero hay un suspenso que conservar.

Cada vez que me dejas un review, un muggle salva un gatito.


End file.
